Incertitude
by illimitability
Summary: Clark Kent und Lana Lang sind auf dem Weg, in ein neues Leben zu starten, um dort jedoch mit alten Problemen kämpfen zu müssen. Liebe, Intrigen, Hass enden in einer Katastrophe: Lebensgefahr.
1. Prolog

**INCERTITUDE**

_Fandom: Smallville_

_Pairing: Clark/Lana aber auch andeutungsweise Lex/Lana in manchen Teilen_

_Rating: PG13 – R (in späteren Teilen)_

_Summary: Clark Kent und Lana Lang starten in ein neues Leben, um dort mit alten Problemen zu kämpfen. _

_Disclaimer: Ich ziehe keinen Profit aus sämtlichen Charakteren, die in keinster Weise mir gehören … würden sie das tun, würde ich kaum FanFictions schreiben. Ich leihe mir lediglich die Charaktere aus, staube sie ab und stelle sie dann wieder dorthin, wo sie hingehören ;)_

**PROLOG**

„Ich wiederhole mich äußerst ungern."

Klirrend fiel die Schranktür in ihre Angeln zurück. Die schwarze Mappe, die er gekonnt mit einer schnellen Handbewegung aus den Tiefen des kleinen Schränkchens gefischt hatte, knallte laut auf die Glasplatte.

„Verständnis? Für was? Hören Sie, ich habe keine Zeit für Spielchen. Ihre Aufgabe war klar und ich erwarte deren Ausführung."

Ärgerlich rieb er sich die Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen, die er daraufhin wie gebannt auf seinen Computermonitor richtete.

„Sie haben alle Informationen, die sie benötigen und ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat … unterschätzen Sie mich nicht."

Hastig drang ihm die Stimme seines Gegenübers an sein Ohr. Er konnte die Furcht in dessen Stimme förmlich hören, woraufhin ein seichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte. Zugegeben – es wäre vermessen gewesen, zu behaupten, er hätte keinen Gefallen daran gefunden.

Behutsam nahm er eine der Fotographien aus der Mappe, die er vor sich aufgeschlagen hatte. Seit Jahren schon sammelte er dort Beweise. Auf der Rückseite des Fotos klafften zwei fettgedruckte Buchstaben: NY

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte: Eine Chance. Meine Intentionen gehen sie absolut gar nichts an. Das Geld wird Ihnen über meine Kontaktmänner nach der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe übergeben …"

_Oder auch nicht …_

Verstohlen glitt sein Blick auf den silbernen Revolver, der angestrahlt von einer kleinen Deckenleuchte bedrohlich in einer gläsernen Vitrine wartete.

„... nicht, dass ich beabsichtige, Ihnen ein unbestimmtes Gefühl von Angst zu vermitteln, aber ich an Ihrer Stelle würde alles daran setzen, meine Bedingungen zu erfüllen."

Mit einem letzten, höhnischen Lachen beendete er das Telefonat und lehnte sich in seinem großen Ledersessel entspannt zurück.

Es würde nichts schiefgehen, sobald der Stein ins Rollen geriet.

Dessen war er sich sicher.

Totsicher.

NY.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Nichts schien der nächtliche Himmel Smallville's von dem zu ahnen, was der baldige Morgen bringen sollte.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht ausgerechnet das, was er in der letzten Zeit vermisste: Routine und vor allem Geborgenheit.

Sollten diese Begriffe nicht in das Leben eines ehemaligen High-School Schülers gehören? Sollten jene abstrakte Wörter nicht auf den großen Schritt vorbereiten, den er gerade zu wagen versuchte?

Clark Kent wusste es nicht. Vollkommen in sich versunken starrte er in gebückter Haltung in das Sichtrohr seines Teleskops, dessen Stativ nach all den Jahren voller intensiver Nutzung bedrohlich wackelte.

Die Sterne schwiegen. Astronomen würden an dieser Stelle Alarm schlagen, dessen war sich der junge Mann bewusst, denn Sterne und Planeten schwiegen nicht: Schon seit Urzeiten bewegen sich die meisten von ihnen auf festen Bahnen und erzählen ihre lange Geschichte dem, der gelernt hatte, zuzuhören. Ob der Sternenhimmel auf Krypton ebenso funkelte und geheimnisvoll auf das hinwies, was jedem Lebewesen zunächst verborgen schien? Schon als kleines Kind hatte er davon geträumt, wilde Zeichnungen und Skizzen angefertigt und Versuche angestellet, eben jene zu deuten.

Mit ruhiger Hand schärfte Clark das Objektiv und blinzelte, um seine Augen zu entspannen, wobei er die Reflektion einer menschlichen Silhouette im weißen Metall seines Teleskops bemerkte. Fahrig fuhr er herum und richtete sich auf. Der unangenehme Schock des Schreckens stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„MOM!"

Schnell wich die Anspannung auf seiner Stirn kleinen Sorgenfältchen, als er Martha Kent in die Augen blickte. Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen und bahnten sich einen Weg gen Erde - die frisch aufgetragene Wimperntusche hemmungslos im Schlepptau. Zu diesem besonderen Anlass war Make-Up höchstens angebracht, auch wenn dies nicht ihrem Naturell entsprach.

„Mom … ? Was ist passiert?"

„D-das Essen ist … gerade im Backofen und ich dachte mir, nachdem du ja …" Sie unterbach, um sich kräftig die Nase zu schnäuzen. „ … morgen früh abreisen wirst, dass ich mich noch ein letztes Mal mit meinem erwachsenen Sohn unterhalte, bevor deine Gäste eintreffen."

Clark nickte verständnisvoll. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die richtigen Worte fand, um Martha zu trösten.

„Es ist nicht so, als würde ich dich verlassen, Mom. Nach all dem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist." Sein Blick sank zu Boden. „Ich wünschte wirklich, Dad könnte heute Abend dabei sein …"

„Er ist es. Auch wenn wir ihn nicht sehen können, irgendwo wacht er über dich und mich. Das Schönste daran bleibt immer noch, dass er nicht minder stolz ist als ich es je sein könnte."

Vorsichtig stieg sie die letzten Treppenstufe zum Holzboden herauf.

„Als ich dich gesehen habe, wie du eben mit deinem Teleskop in die Sterne geschaut hast, stand nicht länger ein erwachsener Mann mit Perspektiven und Chancen vor mir, sondern der kleine Junge, dessen Augen so leuchteten, als er sein Weihnachtsgeschenk das erste Mal in den Händen hielt …"

Nervös verrollte Clark seine Augen. Leider gelang es ihm trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht, die Schamesröte in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern … Mom … warum diese alten Geschichten, ich meine …"

„Du meinst was? Dass du langsam zu alt für so etwas wirst?" Zum ersten Mal zierte ein kleines Lächeln ihre Lippen, als Martha weitersprach: „Nein, Clark. Irgendwann einmal wirst du zurückblicken und deinen Kindern sagen können, welch tolle Erinnerungen du in dir trägst. Lass sie dir nicht nehmen, du weißt nie, was einmal sein wird."

Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schossen Clark einige Erinnerungsfetzen durch seinen Kopf. Die meisten waren gefüllt mit Jonathan, seinem Dad, der immer so eifrig am Fortbestand der Farm arbeitete, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er sich selbst vernachlässigte.

„Außerdem, Clark … es ist nur New York." So überzeugend ihre Mimik auch wirkte, hinter der blassen Fassade zweifelte Martha selbst an ihren Worten.

„NUR New York? Ich habe gesehen, welche Ausnahme NUR New York annehmen kann. Metropolis könnte nicht einmal ansatzweise daran heranreichen. Es ist … unbeschreiblich. Du gehst um die Ecke und dein Leben kann sich von einer zur anderen Sekunde komplett verändern … nicht immer nur zum Positiven."

Nach einer längeren Pause, in der das unermüdliche Zirpen der Grillen beinahe ohrenbetäumenden Lärm verursachte, fasste sich Clark an den Kopf, um einige Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, und fügte unsicher hinzu:

„Manchmal stelle ich mir vor, was Dad getan hätte, wenn er diese Chance gehabt hätte. Seit seinem Tod mache ich mir Gedanken um dich … und um das, was mein zu Hause ist. Du bist alleine, wenn ich erst einmal das College in New York besuchen werde, ohne Hilfe … nicht einmal im Traum ist mir das bewusst geworden, bis zu dem Tag hin, als ich den schwarzen Anzug für seine Beerdigung auf meinen Schultern spürte …"

Mühevoll hielt Martha weitere Tränen zurück, deren Verlauf sie nur mit äußerster Anstrengung stoppen konnte.

„Clark … Schatz, mach dir um mich keine Gedanken. Genau das ist es doch, was Jonathan und ich für dich wollten. Ein Leben ohne Farm und die ständige Verpflichtung. Trotz seiner schweren Herzkrankheit hielt er stand bis zu dem Punkt, an dem du dich entschieden hattest, nach New York zu ziehen. Niemand verlangt … niemand möchte, dass du sein Leben weiterlebst. Es ist nun an dir, das zu tun, was dir vorbestimmt ist."

„Woher soll ich wissen, was meine Vorbestimmung ist? Ich bin ein Farmjunge, aufgewachsen in einer kleinen Stadt, umringt von Maisfeldern und Kryptonitenfreaks … in New York zählt das nicht. Ich bin alleine und ungewiss."

Mit zittrigen Knien näherte sich Martha ihrem geliebten Sohn und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf sein Herz, worauf Clark die Augen schloss.

„Du weißt es."

Langsam hob sie ihre zweite Hand, um das Gesicht ihres Sohnes aufzurichten, sodass sie in seine Augen blicken konnte.

„Hör mir zu, Clark. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht alleine bist. Das warst du nie. All deine Freunde … Chloe, Pete … sie sind alle bei dir. In Gedanken, in deinem Herz. Denk an Lex, der so viel für dich in New York erreichen konnte: Ein eigenes Apartment … Vergiss nicht, wer mit dir den Weg antritt … und … Lana ist eine starke Persönlichkeit. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund zur Sorge. Während du gehst, um einer der berühmtesten Schriftsteller oder Journalisten zu werden, konzentriere ich mich auf die Farm … mit all der Hilfe aus dem Dorf werde ich es schaffen. Bitte, mein Sohn, gehe mit erhobenem Haupt. Du hast nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest."

Clark blickte starr zurück und blinzelte nur hin und wieder, um die kleine Träne in seinen Augenwinkeln zu verwischen. Dann bewegte er seinen Kopf, dessen Richtung stark an die eines Nickens erinnerte und wand sich ab.

Lana … wenn er es schon nicht für sich sein könnte, würde er für sie stark sein? Und doch hatte seine Mutter Recht. Lana war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, voller Angst und Sorge. Er würde mit ihr zusammen den Schritt wagen … ohne Angst, ohne Zurückzuschauen.

Auch wenn dies niemals den Schatten zu vertreiben schien, der sich über sein Gemüt gelegt hatte, war es zumindest der Anstoß zu einem Neubeginn.

Zaghaft huscht der Anschein eines sanften Lächelns über seine Lippen und er lenkte seine Schritte wieder zu seinem Teleskop.

Martha Kent verließ die Scheune schnellen Schrittes. Sobald sie im Haus angekommen war, heftete sie ihre gesamten Gedanken an das große Dinner … ihre Tränen flossen in Strömen und Clark würde es niemals erfahren.


End file.
